1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cabinet hardware and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved clip for mounting panels such as false drawer fronts to cabinets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of kitchen cabinets and the like, it is common practice to install panels in various locations. For example, in a kitchen cabinet or vanity, a sink, which may be set into the counter top, takes up the room which otherwise could be occupied by a drawer. Thus, in order to standardize the cabinet frame and to provide uniformity of appearance, a false drawer front panel will be installed in an opening in the front of the cabinet where the drawer normally would be located.
One common method of installing the false front panel is by means of twistable locks disposed around the inner face of the panel, or in some instances elongated metal bars pivoted to the center of the panel are employed. These bars swing across the back of the panel, with the ends engaging the stiles or inner frame of the cabinet. Other measures have involved angle pieces fixed to the frame and to the panel by screws or staples.
While the foregoing devices have been used for many years, they have not been entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of parts costs and labor requirements, particularly for mass production purposes. The twist locks, for example, must be individually installed on the panel and then the panel must be held in position while the locks are twisted. The elongated bars have similar problems, while the angle shaped connectors require driving in screws or staples from within the cabinet by the use of a tool, and this not only is time consuming but also does not allow the panel to be removed with any degree of convenience should it become necessary to replace or repair the panel or to provide access through the opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in panel mounting devices. Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, lowcost panel mounting clip which may be used in conjunction with cabinet frames or the like that may vary in thickness without adversely affecting the fit of the panel.